


Ceraunophile

by remember_2_breathe (scisaac_the_socio)



Series: Psionics [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Neil Hargrove, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Billy Hargrove, Attempted Kidnapping, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy’s Mom’s name is Jessica, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, Burns, California, Caning, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Circles, Drug Use, El is actually Russian, Electricity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Harringrove, Enemies to Lovers, Experiment Billy Hargrove, F/M, French Kissing, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hand Jobs, Harringrove, Hawkins National Laboratory, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Experimentation, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Molestation, Mostly Billy-centric, Neck Kissing, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove Is a Bigot, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Nightmares, Oral Fixation, Panic Attacks, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Character Death, Period-Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Psionics, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Rough Kissing, Season/Series 02, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Step-siblings, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Surprise Kissing, Technopathy, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Underage Kissing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, Walking Canes, the party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/remember_2_breathe
Summary: During gym class they played basketball, Steve's team (shirts) against Billy's team (skins), and Steve was good but Billy was better. Billy not only seemed to take it serious but also seemed to see it as a chance to tease Steve as much as possible. It was during this game, when Steve and Billy had collided into each other and crashed to the floor that he saw it. Something he'd only ever seen of similar fashion before on Eleven. It was there on the inside of Billy's left wrist like a tattoo.005.





	1. Chapter 1

Billy was having The Dream again. A playroom behind a door with a star on it. A boy with raven black hair and green eyes like emeralds. He was young, maybe eight or so but much taller than Billy- how old was Billy? It's just the two of them, Billy and the boy. The door opened, big men in white uniforms stand on each side of the doorway as a tall man in a grey suit with hair white as snow stepped into the room.

Billy woke with a start to someone pounding on his door.

"Wake up, Asshole." His stepsister, and constant pain in his ass, Max was shouting through the door. "We're going to be late, get up!"

"I'm up, you shitbird, leave me alone." Billy shouted back, sitting up to throw his pillow at the door. He flopped back onto his bed with a drawn out groan. His family had only moved to Hawkins, Indiana two days ago and he already hated it here. Honestly he hated it before they even got here. He missed California already. Missed the shining sun, the beach, and the ocean. Missed the big city and it's never ending movement and noise, missed his friends, his could of been more than friends. He missed his mom. He hated this stupid, shitty, little ass fucking town.

He took his time getting ready, going a lot more bolder than his normal look. He knew it would get him stares and whispers and gawking. There probably hadn't been a new kid in this town for years and here he was the new kid with a penchant for dangling earrings and eyeliner. They all probably had some stupid, overtly religious bullshit ideology like his dad. His hands twitched at the thought of his dad. God, he wanted to punch Neil Hargrove in the face so bad but he knew that would just end with him getting his ass beat again.

"Finally!" Max grumbled sarcastically as he made his way out to his Camaro, she was already sitting in the passenger seat.

"Shut the fuck up." Billy hissed back as he got in.

He sped into the parking lot of Hawkins High School, music blaring, and parked haphazardly across two or three parking spaces. He got out, taking one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it on the ground and crushing it. He turned to Max as she got out.

"Don't be late." He warned.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered in reply.

"I'm serious, you little shitbird." Billy hissed. "You better be here on time."

"Okay, you curly haired bastard!" She snapped back. He growled lowly, a scathing retort on the tip of his tongue but she dropped her skateboard and skated towards the middle school.

"Fucking redheaded bitch." He grumbled to himself. He turned to lean back against his car, watching the other students. He caught the eyes of several girls, flashed them a smile that promised the dirtiest of things with practiced ease. He noticed the few jocks who glared at him, not liking that their girlfriends were probably paying attention to him instead. Then he noticed him.

He was across the parking lot standing in front of the driver's side of a dark red BMW. Tall, pale skin, broad shoulders, strong jawline, brown hair, doe eyes, and a preppy look. His lips looked full and plush. A pretty boy to a T. He was probably loaded. A petite girl with shoulder length brown hair was getting out of the passenger side. Billy cocked his head, watching the other boy for minute before turning to make his way in to the school.

He held it in until about lunch time, a rowdy group of jocks- basketball players- had invited him to their table. He saw the boy with the hair out in the hallway and finally let his curiosity win out.

"Who's he?" He asked the guy across from him, nodding his head towards the other boy.

"That's Steve. Steve Harrington." The guy, his name might of been Peter- Billy couldn’t remember, answered. "He's on the team too, he's a senior though."

"He pretty popular?" Billy questioned.

"He used to be." Possibly Peter replied. "He's been real different since last year. He used to be keg king and all that but now he dates the Wheeler girl and pretty much keeps to himself." Billy hummed noncommittally, turning back to his plate of food. Harrington sure was pretty though. Billy wondered what he would look like flushed red from anger or maybe... maybe not from anger.

The school and classes were just as drab and boring as everything else in Hawkins. Billy got in pretty quickly and easily with the popular kids, they were all desperate to be friends with the good looking boy from California. It was easy to play the role he knew best. He got into his first fight of the school year on his second day, beating mercilessly on a football player who thought Billy was trying to steal his girl. It's not Billy's fault she was a cheating slut, he was just playing his part.

By the third day of school everyone realized exactly what kind of guy Billy Hargrove was.

Steve watched as Billy pushed a sophomore into a locker, getting in the younger boy's face to hiss insults and threats. Billy had only been at the school for a week and had already made a name for himself. People like Tommy, Carol, and Nicole flocked to him, people like Jonathan tried to avoid him, people like Nancy loathed the very ground he walked on. Watching Billy made Steve sick to his stomach more often than not. Had Steve really been like that just last year? Had Steve really hung around shallow people like Tommy, Carol, and Nicole and thought they were his friends?

During gym class they played basketball, Steve's team (shirts) against Billy's team (skins), and Steve was good but Billy was better. Billy not only seemed to take it serious but also seemed to see it as a chance to tease Steve as much as possible. It was during this game, when Steve and Billy had collided into each other and crashed to the floor that he saw it. Something he'd only ever seen of similar fashion before on Eleven. It was there on the inside of Billy's left wrist like a tattoo.

**005**.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy’s had The Dream every single night since they moved to Hawkins. It annoyed him because for some reason it didn’t feel like a dream. It felt as if something were missing too which just frustrated him.

He pushed his sleeve up, staring at the numbers branded into his left arm. He knew Neil had done it to him but he couldn’t remember anything about the event or what the numbers signified. He always wondered but he could never ask Neil, would never ask him.

“You’re late again.” He said as Max finally made her way towards him after school.

“Yeah, I had to get catch up homework.” She explained.

“Jesus, I don’t care.” Billy groaned. “If you’re late again you’re skating home, do you hear me?” She got into the Camaro with a huff and he took one last drag from his cigarette before tossing it. He wouldn’t make her skate all the way home, Neil would have his ass if he did that, but she never listened unless he made threats. She just didn’t get it. If she was late then he was late. If he was late then he’d be lucky to even be able to get out of bed the next day. She probably thought he was just being an asshole, just being angry for the sake of being angry. She didn’t **get** it.

They rode home in silence. Billy hated how quiet it was in Hawkins, how far a part everything was.

“My god, this place is such a shithole.” He muttered out loud.

“It’s not that bad.” Max argued, turning to look at him.

“No?” He glanced at her briefly before going back to watch the road. He rolled down her window and watched out the corner of his eye as her face scrunched up slightly. He plugged his nose and forced his voice to come out nasally, “You smell that Max? That’s actually shit, cowshit.”

“Well I don’t see any cows.” Max retorted. She reached down to push the button that would roll her window back up.

“Clearly you haven’t met the high school girls.” Max rolled her eyes in reply. “So what, you like it here now?” Billy knew it was stupid, knew he was picking a fight but really what else was there to do?

“No.”

“Then why are you defending it?”

“I’m not.”

“Sure sounds like it.”

“It’s just- we’re stuck here.” Max started. Billy hummed in agreement. “So...”

“You’re right.” Billy interrupted. “We’re stuck here. And whose fault is that?”

“Yours.” Max whispered angrily. Billy felt as though time slowed to a crawl around him before rushing forward. He could hear Neil’s voice, loud and crystal clear in his head._ ‘Your fault, your fault, your fault!’_

“What?” He hissed angrily. “What did you say? You saying it’s my fault?”

“N-no.” Max stuttered, fear coloring her voice. _‘Your fault, your fault, your fault!’_

“You know whose fault it is. Say it.” Billy responded, his voice a calm fury just like Neil’s. “Max.” He sung. He knew she was afraid, knew she was close to crying. “Say it.” She remained stubbornly quiet, refusing. Billy never got to refuse, Billy never got a choice. “SAY IT!” He screamed._ ‘Your fault, your fault, your fault!’_

He changed gears and gunned it, the car speeding up as he drummed against the steering wheel. Max leaned forward noticing the three kids ahead riding their bikes on their side of the road.

“B-Billy, slow down.” She ordered, her voice panicked.

“Are those your new hick friends?” He asked.

“No! No, I don’t know them!” She protested quickly. He wouldn’t hit them, he couldn’t hit them. Was he really that insane?

“Then I guess you won’t care if I hit ‘em, huh? I get bonus points if I get ‘em all in one go.” Max turned in her seat to glare at him angrily.

“Billy stop, it’s not funny.” She snarled, her cheeks turning red with anger. He glared back at her, head bobbing to the music. “Billy, I’m serious!” Her eyes darted from the road ahead to Billy. She saw the three boys from school peddling faster, prayed that they would be smart and get out of the way. Billy had a wild look in his eyes and she reached over to grab the steering wheel. Before she could even touch the wheel there was a crackle and then a loud popping sound. Max pulled her hand back with a gasp of pain. “Fuck, you shocked me!”

Billy blinked, the tingle he felt coursing his body was disappearing. It was too late, he was going too fast, and the three dumbasses in the road hadn’t moved. He was going to hit them, he was going to kill them. It was going to be his fault, all his fault again. She would hate him, she would hate him for hurting her friends. The feeling of time slowing to a crawl was back again. Everything seemed to be moving so, so slowly. Everything except for him, he turned the wheel just as the three boys decided to duck off onto the side of the road. He crossed over into the left lane, narrowly missing the kid with a hat before righting the wheel as he passed them and returning to the right lane. Everything came rushing full speed and Max was screaming at him, holding her hand to her chest.

“Let me see.” He said as they finally reached their house. He grabbed hold of her hand, staring at it. Her hand was a bright red and the tips of her fingers black. “Does it hurt?”

“Of course it hurts, you asshole!” She growled. She got out of the car. “You’re a fucking psycho!” She hissed before slamming the door and stomping into the house. Billy sighed, taking a minute to let himself calm down. In that moment he remembered the odd thought he had before he almost made those kids roadkill. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her friends. Her. Max said she didn’t know them so who was she? There was no one in this town that he cared about upsetting. So then who was she?


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Hawkins being a shitty town Billy went to a house party. Sure he knew everybody there already and had already fucked over half of the girls in attendance. Sure the thought of sleeping with yet another girl made him want to vomit and having Tommy H. constantly talk his ear off made him want to strangle the kid but who cared? Did anybody really care about what he thought? What he felt? 

He felt blood rushing to his head as he swallowed another mouthful of beer. He was upside down, being held over a keg of beer as he drank by Tommy and a football player, and most of the party goers crowded around.

"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two!" They counted before cheering erupted. Tommy and the football player helped him back down and he let beer spew from his mouth as he stood up. He cheered with them, took the cigarette from Tommy when he offered.

"A new keg king!" Tommy shouted as they made their way back into the house. 

"That's how you do it Hawkins, that's how you do it!" Billy shouted as a chant of his name began. He saw Steve from across the room, in all black with a pair of shades on, next to his girlfriend. She was tiny and doe eyed, everything about her screaming kindness and intelligence. Billy hated her. He made a beeline for them.

"We got a new keg king Harrington." Tommy said as he and another boy flanked Billy. God, he wanted to fucking kill that kid. 

"Yeah, suck it Harrington." The other boy added. Billy would kick his ass tomorrow for sure. The Wheeler girl scoffed before turning and leaving. 

"Nance!" Steve called, following after her. Billy wanted to scream. He scowled, turning back to the party. He needed more beer or maybe even something stronger.

A few hours later and after copious amounts of just about any alcohol he could get his hands on Billy was stumbling out and to his car. He knew he probably shouldn't drive like that but the worse that could happen was he got himself killed (which in all honesty probably would be a Godsend). So he started driving, swerved between the two lanes, and let his mind wander. 

He saw a flash of something, of someone. Small, Max's size, dark hair, baggy clothes. A boy? No, a girl. He pulled over to the side of the road, stumbled out of his car but there was no one. He swayed, a bout of nausea washed over him and he doubled over as he puked. Tears blocked his vision as he wretched and it felt like his ears were stuffed with cotton. Something grabbed hold of him from behind, Billy panicked, the world tilted. He fell into the grass a ways from his puddle of puke, kicked out his arms and leg. His heartbeat was thudding in his ears, the tingly feeling was back again spreading over his body like a blanket.

"Ow, fuck!" He heard a voice exclaim. He knew that voice, some of his dirtiest fantasies revolved around that voice and its owner. He blinked up, starring at Steve Harrington on top of him. Steve had a look of concern and mild pain, his finger stuck in his mouth. "You shocked me." He said as he took his finger out to examine it. Billy felt his face heating up. This was fucked, he was fucked. The first time he's alone with Harrington and he's drunk as shit. 

"Hi Pretty Boy." He giggled, the world still spinning around them. "Where'd you come from?"

"You're outside my house." Steve answered as he got up. "You're one lucky bastard you know, driving when you're this drunk...do you have a death wish?"

"Lucky if I even see my birthday anyways." Billy slurred. "Who cares if I go out a few months early?" Steve hoisted him up, wrapping his arms around Billy as he dragged him into the house. "Fancy." Billy muttered as his head rolled around a bit. "Where's your parents?"

"Out." Steve answered simply. He sat Billy on the couch.

"Rich people vacation." Billy guessed. "No Wheeler chick?" 

"Nancy and I- don't exactly see eye to eye anymore." Steve sniffed. Billy scoffed as he noticed Steve's red eyes.

"Don' cry over the lil’ mousey bitch, geez." 

"Fuck you, don't talk about her like that."

"The fuck are you defendin’ her for? Didn't she jus’ break your fuckin’ stupid heart or somethin’?" 

"Well what do you expect? We can't all be heartless assholes like you Hargrove." Steve should have just left him outside, he really should of. The last thing he needed right now was a drunk Billy Hargrove and his shitty ass attitude. He plopped down onto the couch with a sigh. "You know you're a real piece of work. Why don't you try being nice for a change?"

"Don' know how to do that." Billy yawned, laying his head against Steve's shoulder. "Wouldn't get much of a rise either." 

"God forbid you don't get any attention for even a second." Steve replied with a scoff.

"Mm, then you wouldn't pay attention to me." Billy laughed. "That’s all I want, Pretty Boy." 

"What?" Steve asked, confused. His question was met with a gentle snore and he looked down to find Billy already asleep. Steve laid him down and ran upstairs to grab a spare pillow and cover. Why was he doing this? Hargrove was a shitty person, why was he helping him? 

In sleep Billy’s face relaxed, there was no sign of a frown or scowl. His cheeks were rosy, was that from alcohol or makeup? His hair fanned around him like a halo, if Steve didn't know any better he would have thought the younger boy was an angel. His lashes were thick and clumpy from mascara, why does a guy have lashes that perfect? Did he have fucking freckles?! Steve watched the rise and fall of his chest, entranced but also pissed because didn't Billy have an inch of decency? Could he not fucking show off his chest and stupid fucking abs for one second? His eyes are drawn up to Billy's lips as he breathed. They were parted slightly, plump, cherry red, and glistening. Steve sucked in a breath surprised at the pure want coursing his veins. Billy was an asshole, an attention seeking asshole. Why on Earth would Steve want to kiss him? How could Steve want that? 

He tucked the pillow under Billy's head, all but threw the cover on top of him, and nearly ran upstairs to his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

He's not having The Dream this time, this time it was something different. It was dark, a never ending void of pitch black everywhere he looked. When he turned he heard the sloshing of water, felt the coolness of it between his toes. He heard a voice in the distance, echoing throughout the space.

"Hello?" He called out as he followed the voice. "Hello?!" There was a young man sitting at a table, his back to Billy. Billy walked around him to look at his face. He seemed familiar, so very familiar. Black hair and green eyes. Could it be the boy from The Dream? Where were they? When were they? The green eyed man didn't seem to notice him, continuing to talk to someone Billy couldn't see. The language was different, one Billy didn’t know. Billy reached out, grabbed hold of the man's wrist. The man blinked, head turning to glance at his wrist and then up to Billy's face.

"Five?" He asked.

When Billy opened his eyes he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. His first thought was that he was at a girl's house but he soon realized he was on a couch and not in a bed with someone else. He sat up slowly, eyes zeroing in on picture frames trying to figure out whose home he was in. On the coffee table sat a family portrait. A man, a woman, and Steve Harrington. Fuck, was he at Harrington's? How had he gotten to Harrington's? He got up hastily, making his way out of the house as quickly and quietly as possible. The Camaro was across the street, pulled halfway into the dirt on the side of the road. He had no idea what time it was but The Sun was already up. He was probably going to be in so much trouble. 

Neil Hargrove sat in the recliner when Billy stepped foot in the house. Billy saw Susan in the dining room, her eyes met his and she gave him a pitying look, before she disappeared down the hallway towards the master bedroom.

"You missed breakfast." Neil stated as he got up. Billy shrunk back, his normal bravado gone in the wake of Neil's anger. "I had to take Max to school."

"I'm sorry, Sir." Billy managed. "I- um, I over slept a bit." Neil reached out, grabbing hold of Billy by his hair and dragging him forward. Billy stumbled, hands going up automatically to protect his face. Neil let go of Billy, sent him tumbling to the floor. Billy wheezed as Neil kicked him, air being forcibly pushed from his lungs.

"I don't care about your excuses." Neil hissed. "Be on time, all you have to do is be on time. God Billy, why is everything so hard with you? You fuck up everything, can't do anything right." He kicked Billy again, watching in disdain as tears filled the boy’s eyes. "And then you cry like some little bitch. I guess I shouldn't expect much from a fag, you’re nothing but a pussy."

"I'm sorry." Billy repeated as he sucked in air. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Neil's face twisted in anger, for a moment Billy didn't see his father but the man with the snow white hair. "I'm sorry." Neil kicked him again, knocking him back into the present.

Billy stayed curled up on the floor long after Neil was gone. He bit his lip, trying to keep his sobs in. If Neil heard him crying he'd come back. With his head down and eyes screwed shut Billy didn't notice the lights flicker, the one closest to him blowing out, or the television flipping channels.

He got into a fight the minute he stepped foot in school the next day, hissed the foulest of insults until someone finally lost their patience and hit him. He felt better as he made his way to basketball practice, relieved. He liked basketball, he was good at it. Plus Harrington was on the team.

"You know Harrington, weren't you King before I got here?" Billy teased from behind Steve. "King Steve, but then you turned bitch."

"I should've let you roll around in your own vomit." Steve muttered back, annoyed. Billy scowled, reaching around Steve the grab the ball before dribbling it down to the other end if the court and shooting. He turned to Steve, who glared at him, and stuck out his tongue.

"Steve!" Nancy Wheeler called from the edge of the court. Steve sighed before running off to her and then following her outside. Billy wanted to scream. He hated that little mousey bitch. Everyone knew they were fighting, knew that she had done something to piss Steve off. Hurt him. What right did she have to continue taking up his time after that?

They continued on with practice and when Steve came back a few minutes later there was a fire in his eyes that wasn't there before. Wheeler must have really fucked up. Billy laughed in delight. He hated that the Wheeler girl brought this rise out of Harrington but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. They push and shove against each other, Billy muttering insults in Steve's ear. He barreled into Steve, knocked him down hard, and shot the ball. He turned after it sunk in, reached his hand out to Harrington.

"You were moving your feet." He muttered as he drew Steve in close. "Plant them next time, draw a charge." He let go, heard the thud of Steve's body hitting the floor again. The coach's whistle blew, practice was over.

They hit the showers soon after. Steve washed quietly, his shoulders hunched in dejection. Billy stared at him, head cocked to the side.

"Don't sweat it Harrington, today's just not your day." He offered.

"Yeah, more like not your week." Tommy piped up from the other side of the shower. Jesus, did that kid ever shut up? "You and The Princess break up for one day and she's already running off with the freak's brother." Steve stared at Tommy unimpressed. Was it really necessary to kick him when he was already down? What had he done to deserve any of this? Had he really been that much of an asshole? “Oh shit, you don't know!" Tommy chuckled, a smarmy smirk already in place. "Jonathan and The Princess skipped yesterday, did she tell you that? Funny that she stopped by practice but wasn't in school at all today either but that must just be a coincidence." He laughed before turning off his shower and heading back into the locker room to get dressed.

"Don't take it to heart." Billy said, he was still contemplating cutting ties and beating Tommy up. "A pretty boy like you? There's plenty of other bitches in the sea."

"Could you not." Steve hissed. "For like five seconds could you just not?"

"You gonna make me, Pretty Boy?" Billy snapped back. Steve turned to him, his eyes narrowed. "I'd like to see you try." There was a hand in his hair, Billy panicked for a moment. For a moment he wasn't in the locker room with Steve, he was at home with Neil, in an empty room with the man with white hair. When he came back to himself he was pressed against the wall of the showers, Steve's hand still wound in his curls.

"You were gone yesterday." Steve stated. "I was worried." Billy's eyes widened, that was the last thing he expected Harrington to say. "I had no way of knowing if you got home okay."

"I got home fucking fine." Billy hissed. "You better not say shit about that, it never fucking happened."

"And these?" Steve asked, his hand going down to grab Billy's side. Billy let out a harsh breath in pain. "You shouldn't play like this, you'll make it worse."

"What are you? My fucking mom?" Steve watched his face, eyes darting down to stare at his lips when he licked them.

"You like me." He stated.

"What the shit?" Billy exclaimed. "Are you stupid, Harrington?" Steve's hands framed his face, thumb running across his pink lips.

"You're much prettier when you're quieter." Steve muttered. For once Billy had no idea what to say, what to do. What the fuck had Nancy Wheeler done?!

Steve's never kissed a guy before, never had the urge to until Billy moved to Hawkins. Kissing, didn’t seem much different except he didn’t have to hunch over as much and instead of soft flesh there was hard muscle under his hands. It was still plush lips and the dancing of tongues though. He stumbled back, nearly slipping, as Billy pushed him.

"Never do that again." The younger boy warned before hastily leaving. What the fuck was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

Harrington had kissed him, Harrington had _kissed_ him. Billy hated the stupid swooping feeling in his stomach. It was stupid, it was all so stupid. Why did he have to be stuck in a shitty, stupid town with a stupid pretty boy he couldn't have? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He was driving Max to the arcade. What was he, her chauffeur? He wasn't sure how it started or who started it but by time they got to the arcade they were screaming at each other.

"Don't expect a ride home!" He shouted as she got out.

"Fine, Asshole!" She screamed back. He took off as she slammed door. He could see her giving him the middle finger in his rear view. For a second he contemplated turning back around. She was such an ungrateful bitch but he thought better of it.

He drove down to The Quarry, parked and turned his music up. He laid back and lit a cigarette. He closed his eyes, basking in the little reprieve he had. His mind wandered from the nameless boy in The Star Room to the mysterious girl he thought he saw in the road. Maybe he was going insane. He thought about his mom, where was she? Did she miss him? Did she regret leaving him behind? Thoughts of his mom always lead to thoughts of Neil. Neil drove her away, Neil was the reason why she left.

The tingling feeling wrapped itself around him and there was a crackle like lightning striking from his hand. Billy sat up, sure that he had imagined it. As he stared at his hand it happened again. Electricity, a white hot blue color, jumped between his fingertips.

"What the hell?" Billy muttered. He watched in fascination, noticing how it caused the radio to get louder the closer his hand got to it. It didn't hurt and his hands weren't burned. He really must have been going insane. He heard the sound of a car driving up, saw the dark red BMW park across from him. He pushed his hand down between legs, hoping Harrington hadn't seen anything.

The minute Harrington opened his car door Billy was up and out of his, stomping his way over to him, kicking up gravel. He grabbed Harrington by the collar, dragged him up and slammed him against the side of the beamer.

"What's your deal, huh Harrington?" He growled, face inches away from Harrington's.

"Why are you so pissed Hargrove?" Harrington asked in response.

"Why am I pissed? Do you make it a habit of kissing guys, Fag?"

"You seemed to like it."

"You think you're hot shit now 'cause of it Harrington? Or did your little princess' rejection turn you into a faggot, _Princess_?"

"Geez, why don't you just do what you want for a change?"

"Fuck you, you don't know shit!"

"You think you're hiding but you're not Billy." Billy let out a cry of anger, fists swinging. Steve grabbed hold of him, crushed him close to his chest in a hug.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Billy snarled, his hands pushing at Steve's chest. "Get off me! Get off me!" Billy felt the tingle start up under his skin, this time there was a roll in the pit of his stomach like thunder. He remembered what he did to Steve the other day, to Max prior, the the men in white uniforms. "Harrington, Harrington let go of me!" He ordered frantically. He'd hurt him, he'd kill him. Not again, not again. "Let go!" His fist slammed into Steve's nose and he stumbled back. The tingling didn’t go away, it got stronger. Buzzed under his skin like an itch he couldn't scratch. He felt a headache coming on in the back of his head.

"Billy?" Steve called out, watching the blonde scramble into The Camaro and take off hastily.

He crashed through his front door, Neil and Susan were no where in sight.

"Billy?" Max called out as she noticed him. Her voice echoed in his head painfully and there was about three or four of her swimming in the room. "You don't look so good, your nose is bleeding."

"My head hurts." He muttered. His eyes rolled back and he slumped to the floor with a thud. Max let out a cry of shock. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to do? She shuffled forward, checking over Billy. He was breathing shallowly, his skin burned to touch. She ran to the kitchen to grab the phone and dialed the number for her mom's job.

"Mom?" She asked when she answered. "It's Max."

"Maxine? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" Susan questioned, panick rising in her voice.

"N-no I'm fine, but Billy's sick. He passed out just now and I think he has a fever. He said his head hurts. Should I- should I call 911?"

"No, no I'm sure it's just a cold or food poisoning. Where is he?"

"On the living room floor."

"Okay, Honey I need you to do me a favor. Drag him into his room, get him to bed. Strip him down and make sure his window is open. I'll get ahold of Neil and we'll be home as soon as possible. Can you do that for me?" Susan instructed.

"Yes. I can do that." Max agreed, nodding even though Susan couldn't see her.

"Okay, good. Go ahead and do that now. We'll be home soon." Susan hung up and Max placed the phone back on the hook before going back into the living room. She grabbed Billy under his armpits and lugged him back towards his room.

"Jesus, you're fucking heavy." She groaned to herself. It took a few tries but she managed to hoist him up onto his bed. She stripped him down to his boxers. He was starting to sweat profusely, curls sticking to his forehead, and his body flushing red. She threw his window open before dropping down to the floor in front of him. "Please, please be okay. You may be an asshole but I don't want you to die."

Max wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or her panicked mind but she swore she saw electricity worm its way over his body like a sheet.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve waited next to his car all morning but Billy's Camaro never showed up. His little sister, Max, however did. She got dropped off in some kind of Toyota, Billy nowhere in sight. She seemed on edge, worried as she made her way to the middle school. Steve moved to catch up to her quickly.

"Max!" He called, causing her to stop. "I'm Steve."

"I know." She replied. "Dustin talked about you... a lot." Steve didn't let the warming of his heart distract him from why he stopped her.

"I know Billy was sick the other day, how's he doing?" He asked. Max worried at her bottom lip, her brow crinkling together.

"I don't know. My mom said it's probably a cold or something but Neil won't let me see him." She answered truthfully.

"Oh." Steve replied. That didn't make him feel any better at all. "I'll let you get to class then."

"Um, wait!" Max begged. "I- he's really sick, I know it, but Neil insists on leaving him by himself and-."

"He's home alone!" Steve interrupted. "What the fuck?!"

"I know, I know. Neil's...a piece of work." Max muttered. "Could you go see him? Just to make sure he's not dying or something?"

"Sure." Steve agreed. Max's shoulders sag in relief.

"Thank you! I'm sorry for pushing this on you and stuff. It's just- he's always doing everything 'cause Neil tells him to and no one ever takes care of him."

"It's no problem, really Max. Where do you live?"

Billy was in the dark place again. Pitch black and silent except for his footsteps in the water below him. It was quiet, eerily silent. He had no sense of time or direction. There was nothing. Nothing but him, the water, pitch black as far as the eye could see, and silence.

He walked, and walked, and walked. He had no idea how far or how long. He had no idea why he was there or where exactly there was. He hoped to run into the green eyed man again, maybe he would talk to him. Maybe he would tell him what was going on but he never showed up. Billy felt like he was spiraling, he was going mad. Maybe he had always been. Crazy from the very beginning.

The darkness didn't seem to have an end. He doubted he would see anything, see anyone. Then he saw her. She was younger than before, smaller in the most unhealthiest of ways, and her head was shaved but he was sure it was the girl from the road. He felt it at the very core of his being. She wasn't in baggy clothes anymore but instead in some sort of strange white swimsuit. She didn't acknowledge his presence, didn't even seem to know he existed, and when he reached out to grab her his hand passed straight through her like smoke. What was going on? What was this? She walked right past him, her eyes on something else, and he turned to follow her.

There was something a few paces away from them. It was a dark shape, large, and hunched over something else. There was a disturbing, squelching sound coming from its direction. It sounded like the tearing of meat. Billy felt dread heavy in the pit of his stomach causing it to twist tightly. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

The girl moved closer towards it and reached out with shaking fingers. She touched the figure's shoulder, it's skin was a ghastly green shade, and it turned to them. Though it's body was humanoid it had no face, just a bulbous shaped head. Its head opened up then, like a flower blooming, showing off rows upon rows of sharp teeth and a gaping whole that served as its mouth. It snarled at them.

Billy screamed.

Steve couldn't believe Billy's dad had left him at home. The panic on Max's face would of been enough for him to take Billy to the hospital if it were Steve's decision. Cold his fucking ass, they weren't doctors. They had no idea what Billy could have been sick with. Jesus, he could've been dying for all they knew!

He parked behind Billy's Camaro and was making his way to the front door to see if Billy was well enough to answer it when a scream pierced the air. It chilled his bones and his first thought was of the Demogorgon. He raced around the side of the house to the only open window, where the scream was the loudest.

Billy was in bed, in nothing but his boxers. The bed had been stripped nothing but the sheets, dark with sweat, remained and his hair laid flat and stuck to him. His skin was flushed and his eyes screwed shut. His mouth opened wide as he wailed. Steve climbed in to the room hastily.

"Billy?!" He called out to him. "Billy, can you hear me? Wake up, wake up!" Billy's body went taut, a gasp like he was taking his first breath left him as his eyes snapped open. "Billy? Hey, Billy are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Sick." Billy choked out, his eyes glazed over and distant. "Gonna be sick." Steve ran into the bathroom, slammed open the cabinet beneath the sink in search of a container. He grabbed the blue bucket that was there and quickly went back to Billy's side. Billy's face had taken on a sickly, pale color with a look of disgust. Steve rolled him over toward the bucket and took hold of his hair. Billy wretched. Tears blocked his vision as he ran out of fluids to throw up, he continued to dry heave.

"Hey, it's okay." Steve soothed, pushing the bucket as far away as possible. "You'll give yourself a panic attack, calm down. Everything is okay, you're okay. Just breathe, breathe." Billy shook his head, taking in gulping breaths. "It's just a dream."

Billy shook his head frantically.

It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cold." Billy murmured, half asleep and shivering slightly. Steve pulled the blanket up more from where he laid and tucked it in around Billy. Billy snuggled in deeper, sighing. Steve's not sure how long they'd been laying there like that. Billy had calmed down and fallen asleep, had another dream and cried himself back to sleep while screaming the word "gone" repeatedly. It looked like he'd be asleep again in a few minutes.

"You're beautiful." Steve muttered, his hand coming up to play in Billy's hair. Blue eyes opened slowly to stare at him, hazy with sleep.

"Why are you here, Steve?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper. Steve blinked, caught off guard. There was no bite or harshness in Billy's tone. No scowl marring his face. No insults spewing from his mouth. No yelling. He had called him Steve. Not Harrington or Pretty Boy or Princess. Steve.

"Max asked me to come when I asked about you." Steve answered.

"Why are you asking her about me?"

"I was worried."

"You shouldn't waste your time, Steve." Steve scooted closer, nose brushing against Billy's.

"I'm not." He argued. "Someone should be here with you. I was- you were screaming. You were screaming and I thought...I thought someone was here." _'I thought one of those **things** was here.'_

"A monster was here." Billy stated quietly. "You shouldn't be around me, you'll just get hurt. I'll hurt you."

"You won't." Steve replied.

"I will." Billy said, his voice firm. "I'll hurt you over and over and over again. It’s in my blood. Then you'll leave, like Mom." Billy wanted to turn away so badly but he was tired. So very exhausted that even the thought of moving made him want to groan petulantly. "You shouldn't even like me, I'm an asshole."

"Yeah, you're an asshole." Steve agreed with a smirk. "But you don't fool me. Deep down you're just a soft boy who wants some love, you do the asshole act really well though."

"I'm not fucking soft." Billy grumbled. "And I'm not some replacement for that fucking little mousey bitch."

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Steve laughed. "I'm tryna fucking woo you here, Jesus." He laughed again as Billy huffed, his mouth puckering in to a pout. His hand came out to rest against Billy's cheek as he leaned forward to press their lips together softly. He’d only kissed Billy once before and he was surprised at how much he had craved doing it again, how much he missed it. He leaned up, over Billy and licked at the seam of his mouth. He may not have experience kissing a man but kissing was kissing all the same and Steve was an excellent kisser.

Billy’s kissing was a lot different than Nancy’s. He wasn’t shy or timid. He didn’t project an air of innocence. He was intense and all encompassing. Dirty in the best of ways. He had no qualms with shoving his tongue down Steve’s throat. His hands tangled in Steve’s hair, his mouth biting at Steve’s every so often.

Steve kissed like Billy was the only thing that mattered. Like he loved and cherished him. Like he wanted to consume him. He kissed as though he were trying to mold them into one, like he never wanted to let go. Light but with so much fire. It felt like too much but not enough at the same time. No one had ever kissed Billy like that before, held him tight like they were afraid of losing him.

Billy craved more of it.

He let himself be kissed, let himself have that feeling as he kissed back even if it was just this once. Steve didn’t believe him but Billy knew. He would fuck this up, he would ruin it sooner or later. He rolled them, his own body climbing over Steve’s, knees hugging at Steve’s hips.

“Baby…” Steve breathed. Billy wanted to roll in the sound of it. “You’re sick, slow down.”

“Shut up Steve.” Billy retorted, his mouth moving along to kiss down Steve’s neck. “You started it.”

“Mm, well you can’t blame me.” Steve groaned, tilting his chin to give Billy more room.

“Guys are nothing like girls, Steve.” Billy whispered. He shoved a hand between them, undoing Steve’s pants. He grabbed hold of Steve’s pants and underwear, tugging impatiently. Steve lifted his hips and let Billy tug his clothes down haphazardly. He was well on his way to being fully erect, the head of his cock started to redden. Billy licked his lips, his hand wrapping around Steve’s erection. Steve groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows. Billy’s hand was big and warm around him, calluses and golden skin unlike anybody he’d ever been with.

“Fuck.” He muttered. The grin on Billy’s face was absolutely devilish as his hand started to move.

“You got a pretty dick Steve.” Billy commented. “Pretty dick for a pretty boy.”

“Billy.” Steve whined in annoyance. Billy chuckled, his thumb played with the slit at the head of Steve’s cock. Steve hissed in pleasure. Steve’s hands were on him again, one hand clutching on to his hip and the other cupping his jaw. His thumb rubbed a Billy’s lower lip and Billy’s mouth parted, taking Steve’s thump in without a word. He sucked, his cheeks hollowing out slightly. “Shit Billy, your mouth.” Billy’s tongue wrapped around Steve’s thumb as he hummed. Steve made a guttural sound, bucking up into Billy’s fist.

“You gonna come Pretty Boy?” Billy purred. “Gonna come for me? Make a mess of yourself?” Steve whined, nodding frantically as Billy’s hand picked up speed. “Next time I’ll suck your dick, it’s so pretty that I gotta have it in my mouth- down my throat. I’ll do a real good job, get you nice and wet like you been fucking a pretty pussy.” Steve wrapped an around Billy’s shoulders, pulling him down to lick into his mouth. His hips stuttered, breath hitching as his orgasm washed over him. “There you go.” Billy crooned. “So pretty.”

Steve felt his cheeks flush.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve didn’t think about how inexperienced he was until he was faced with Billy's cock. While Steve's was long, Billy's was thick with a patch of blonde hair leading to it. Steve stared at the hardened muscle, watching it twitch.

"You just gonna stare at it or are you gonna do something?" Billy huffed teasingly. Steve glared at him before reaching out to wrap his hand around the other boy's arousal. It was a jarring feeling hard muscle instead of soft flesh under his fingers but Steve found, belatedly, that he didn't mind the difference. He liked it.

Billy's mouth dropped open, his eyes staring down at Steve's hand wrapped around his cock. This beat all his fantasies by far and he tried to commit everything to memory. The feel of Steve's hand, the look. The sound of their breathing. The flush spreading over Steve's face and neck. The sweet words he whispered.

Billy came with a hiss of breath embarrassingly quick. He had half a mind to be mortified but Steve had the dopiest fucking grin on his face. Billy rolled off of him, tucked himself into Steve's side, and giggled. The dopey smile on Steve's face grew. He was only half aware of Steve moving, cleaning himself up and redoing his pants, still coming down from the high of pleasure.

"Billy?" Steve whispered after a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Billy replied, popping an eye open to stare at Steve.

"The tattoo on your wrist, what does it mean?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Hell if I know." Billy muttered. "It's always been there. Why?"

"It's just- the kids knew a girl with one like that." Steve explained. Billy's breath hitched.

"She have a shaved head?" Billy questioned.

"Yeah...how'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess." Billy shrugged. "Where is she?"

"Gone." Steve breathed sadly. Billy felt his heart sink. Like the redhead. He closed his eyes, holding back tears. How could he miss someone he'd never even met?

He wasn’t sure exactly when they dosed off but when Steve woke it was to a door slamming open and yelling. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tried to take in the scene around him. Billy was sitting up next to him, his back ramrod straight. He was shaking lightly and starring at the door with wide eyes. There was a man in the doorway, Billy's father probably, and a woman a few steps behind him, Max's mother.

"Dad I-." Billy started, his voice hurried and panicked.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked Steve.

"I'm Steve, Sir, Steve Harrington." Steve answered hastily.

"What are you doing in my house?" Billy's dad questioned, an edge to his voice that Steve didn't like at all.

"I- well I knew Billy was sick and I was worried so I came to check on him." Steve explained. Mr. Hargrove continued to stare at him. Steve was taken aback by the look in the man's eye. Hatred. What had he done to deserve such a look?

"Dad, he's just a classmate." Billy added softly. The older man turned to glare at his son then.

"Be quiet, Boy." He ordered. “I’ll deal with you in a minute.”

"Y-yes Sir." Billy muttered, ducking his head down. Steve looked between the two Hargrove men. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Billy was usually so outspoken and brazen yet in the face of his father he was meek and timid. It wasn't even as though he were showing respect for his father, it was as if he were terrified of his father.

“Get out.” Mr. Hargrove said to Steve. Steve scrambled up quickly, tried to catch Billy’s eye as he made his way out of the blonde’s room. Billy never even looked up.

Steve got into the beamer and as he turned the ignition Neil Hargrove leaned down into his open window.

“Stay away from my son, Harrington.” He said, a warning clear in his voice. Steve glared back at him defiantly. He’d seen monsters, fought monsters, much scarier than Neil Hargrove could even dream of being.

Billy avoided Steve like he had the plague. Steve had to corner him behind the school when they were both admittedly supposed to be in class.

“Billy, talk to me.” He pleaded.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Harrington.” Billy muttered, thick black sunglasses perched on his nose. “Leave me alone.”

“Just _talk_ to me!” Steve pleaded.

“God, I don’t fucking **want** to Harrington! Get the fuck out of my face before I fucking break yours!” Billy growled, shoving Steve.

“Baby...” Steve tried, pushing into Billy’s space again.

“Don’t call me that.” Steve reached forward, grabbing hold of Billy’s glasses and taking them off. Billy’s left eye was swollen shut, the angry red bruise around it starting to turn purple.

“Oh Billy...” Steve sighed. He knew. Steve knew deep in his gut that Neil Hargrove had did this. Billy pushed him again with an angry puff of breath.

“Shut up Harrington just... Shut. Up.”

“Billy, why don’t you say something to someone? I know Hopper, he would-.”

“God Steve I said shut up!” Billy yelled. “What? All the sudden you care? What am I a sympathy fuck? You’re new pet project? I’m not like one of those fucking little shits you tote around!”

“Don’t talk about them like that!” Steve snapped back.

“Fuck you!” Billy hissed in response, teeth bared. “It’s your fault! This is all your fucking fault!” Steve sucked in a sharp breath, body freezing and heart shattering. Billy gestured furiously to his black eye. “_This_ is your fault!”

“I-.” Steve started, voice choked.

“No, what the fuck did you think this was Harrington? You thought we’d be happy and in love? You thought we’d just act like you’re not some rich fucking pretty boy? Like I’m not a piece of shit with a piece of shit for a father? Like I’m not losing my goddamn mind in this shitty fucking town?” Billy screamed. “I’m not a fag Harrington so stop it, just stop.”

“So what you just go around giving hand jobs for shits and giggles?” Steve argued. “You’re just gonna act like yesterday didn’t happen?”

“Yes.” Billy answered. “I don’t know what you thought was going to happen but we’re nothing, this is nothing, you are nothing.” Billy left then, his shoulder checking Steve’s hard as he passed.


	9. Chapter 9

Billy stood in the parking lot, foot tapping impatiently. Where was she? She was late. She was so fucking late! Was she trying to get the shit kicked out of him again?

"Is your sister coming?" Tammy Thompson questioned from behind him. Billy huffed in annoyance.

"Forget it, she can skate home." He grumbled as he made his way to the driver's side of his Camaro. "And don't call her that."

"What?"

"Sister. She's not my sister." His eyes landed on Steve across the parking lot and he glared at the older boy before getting into his car. His life was turning into such a shit show in this stupid town.

"You sure you don't wanna come in?" Tammy asked as Billy dropped her off at home, a small pout on her face. "My parents aren't home yet." Billy threw on his most devious of smirks.

"I would but I have to get some stuff for my old man." He lied easily. "Definitely another time." She nodded with a put out sigh. He let her kiss him.

He drove aimlessly for a while after that. There wasn't much too do in Hawkins and after a while doing the same shit over and over became boring. He missed Cali. He ended up on a road he'd never been on before (on the opposite side of town from his house). It was one of the more inhabited streets, houses lining both sides of the road. He stopped on the side of the street and got out. There was a strange feeling about this street, something familiar. The house he stopped in front of was a simple one floor home that was painted blue. Billy felt a headache starting as he stared at the house. Why did it all seem familiar?

"It's been a while since I've seen a car like that." He heard someone say from next door. Billy turned to the voice. There was an older woman standing on her porch. She was small much like Nancy Wheeler, her hair brunette with streaks of grey coming in. Her voice was calm and surprisingly low, there was a slight tremble to it. "You look just like her."

"Like her?" Billy asked as he moved closer to her. She smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling even more.

"Your mother, who else?" She laughed. Billy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken. I- I'm from California. You couldn't know my mother."

"Of course I do. You all lived in that house right there, even before you were born." The woman replied as she pointed to the blue house next to her own. "She had a blue car much like yours to match. Oh she loved that car!"

"I- I don't..." There was a rumble in the sky above and the woman looked up, a frown marring her face.

"Oh my..." she mused, watching the sky darken as thunder clouds rolled in slowly. "It was such a beautiful day, where did this come from? Why don't you come inside before it gets bad."

Billy followed her.

They made their way to her living room and she sat in a large pink recliner while Billy took the couch.

"You don't remember much do you?" She asked once they were both comfortable. "You always had a bad memory. My name is Mildred Brady, you used to call me Ms. Milly. You and your parents lived in the blue house next door."

"H-how long ago?" Billy asked. "How long ago did we live there?"

"How long..." Mildred puttered, thinking it over. "About...well about ten years ago was the last I saw any of you. The day you moved actually, oh you were in a right state and bawled your eyes out."

"I don't remember." Billy responded. Mildred waved her hand flippantly.

"You always had a terrible memory." She reiterated. "You barely remembered what you had for breakfast some days. It was probably all those treatments if you ask me. It always seemed like your memory was worse after you went to the lab."

"Treatments?" Billy asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What treatments? And what lab?"

"The national laboratory, it’s deep in the woods- you know how the government is.” Mildred answered. “So secretive, even over the little things.”

“But why was I going there?” Billy questioned. “What did I need treatment for?”

“I haven’t the faintest clue. Your parents simply said you had a condition, apparently the lab had a section that specialized in it so you went there.” Mildred explained. “Spent most of your time in that place, if not then you were here with me. Your mother would leave you here when your father got into one of his little states. That man was constantly angry I tell you, your parents argued nearly every day.”

Billy sat back in silence, this new information making his head spin. Had he been sick? Was he still sick? Why couldn’t he remember anything? He only had memories of living in California but even then the youngest he remembered being was seven. Why couldn’t he remember anything before seven years old? What was wrong with him? He saw a flash of lightning outside through the window.

“How is your mother?” Mildred asked lightly.

“I don’t know.” Billy stated, his voice garbled. “I need to go.” He added hastily. He jumped to his feet, practically ran out the door and to his car. He refused to spare even a glance as he sped away.

He went to The Quarry. The storm had worsen in the time it took him to get there, it raged just as Billy did. The buzz under his skin turned into the tingling that turned into something else, something more. He could almost taste it in the air. A crackle over his body like armor. A constant roll in his stomach like the thunder in the sky. In just the span of a few months Hawkins, Indiana had torn apart his life and changed him. He had no clue who he was anymore, where he was from. He had no idea what was going on in his head, what was happening to his body. He felt anger at his mother. For never telling him, for leaving. A familiar hatred for his father even existing. Fury that he was no longer in control of himself.

Had he really ever been?


	10. Chapter 10

Billy got his ass chewed out the next morning when he got home. He really couldn't find it in himself to care though.

He made it about halfway through the day, his mind not on school to begin with anyways, before skipping and heading down to the public library. He headed straight for the news articles and looked for any that mentioned Hawkins National Laboratory. There wasn't much but he managed to find a couple of articles.

The first was about a woman named Terry Ives who sued the lab in 1971, claiming that they stole her newborn baby and that her suffering a miscarriage was just a cover up. A second article provided more details. Terry had been a part of a test trial at the lab, not only did she claim that they stole her daughter after she gave birth but also that the test trial included inhuman treatment and experimentation. Apparently the only thing that was proven was that she was a part of the trials and that she was pregnant at some point.

There was a picture included, a group of eight people in hospital gowns and two men in doctor's coats. Billy felt his heart drop. The doctor at the end of the first row was very familiar to Billy. The man with white hair. Dr. Martin Brenner, Head of Hawkins National Laboratory. Worse yet was the woman who stood next to Terry Ives. She wore the same hospital gown as the others and she looked younger but Billy had absolutely no doubt it was her.

"Mama..." He whispered to himself, staring at the photo in disbelief. His mother had gone to the lab too? She knew Brenner? She had been a test subject of some kind? Why? What had she been a test subject for? Why had they taken him to the lab? Why, why, why? It felt like everything was unraveling, his whole life was unraveling. He rubbed at his temples, the beginnings of a headache coming on the more he tried to make sense of it all. The buzz that seemed to constantly be under his skin turned into that familiar tingle and he took a deep breath shakily. He had no idea what to do next.

He made it back to the school parking lot just before the middle schoolers started to leave their school. He watched the students absently until he spotted a head of red hair. He watched intently as Max talked with one of the boys that he'd seen try to hang around her numerous times. Billy could tell the kid really liked her. Neil would cause absolute hell he found out. Billy remembered the family of six who had lived next to them when he was nine. They were a good family- two hard working, loving parents raising their four very well behaved kids. They had a set of twins who were Billy's age, they used to play together. They were a great family but it didn't matter to Neil how well off, educated, or mild mannered they were because they had ebony skin smooth as a pearl. To him they would always be weaker, inferior, unworthy.

"Who was that?" Billy asked once Max reached the car.

"No one." She answered quickly, opening the passenger door and climbing in.

"Stay away from him." He ordered, getting into the driver’s seat. _'Or you'll get him hurt- or worse.'_

"He's just a classmate." She tried. "What? Can I not make friends?"

"Not with him." Billy retorted.

"And why not?" Max questioned angrily.

"Because I said so."

"Fuck you."

He grabbed hold of her wrist, sneering at her, "I'm older than you and like it or not that means I have to look out for you. There's certain types of people you stay away from. That kid is one of them."

’_**I'm** one of them.'_

"Y-your eyes." Max stammered out, her own eyes wide. Billy turned, catching a glimpse of the electricity dancing in his irises in the rear view mirror before he shut his eyes tight. His body was humming, thrumming with pent up energy.

"Don't say a word." He gritted out before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. He could feel Max's eyes on him the entire ride home.

He holed himself up in his room upon arriving home. It was starting to hurt, everything was starting to hurt. He was wound too tight, there was too much inside of him. He paced his room, watching in fascination as his lights grew brighter the closer to them he got. He tried sitting, tried to go to sleep but he couldn't stop moving, the buzzing under his skin never seemed to go away. It was building, stronger than the normal tingling feeling he was getting used to.

It felt as though something, a piece of him, had ripped its way through his body. The room became unbearably bright in a mix of white and blue, the sound of glass shattering accompanying it. Billy dropped, his body curling against the floor with his hands above his head. It took a moment for him to realize no one was there to hurt him before he lifted his head. He got up, wiping away the blood that was suddenly trickling down from his nose. He noticed then that not only could he see electricity, like little bolts of lightning, moving between his fingers but through the skin of his hands. He followed the blue currents that dance under his skin up to his shoulder, a quick inspection under his shirt found the same thing.

He whirled around to face his full length mirror and stared in fascination. His eyes were doing that thing again and is skin seemed to light up blue as the electricity traveled through him, brighter in some places than others. He touched his cheek and found that it didn’t hurt, not to him at least.

“Billy?” He heard Max call from the hallway, his door beginning to push open.

“Stay out!” Billy shouted, his arm reaching out even though he was no where near the door. He watched the blue of his hand get brighter, felt the burst of something pushing out of him. He heard the sound of glass shattering again, Max screaming. His door slammed shut again. “Max?!”

“The light!” She stuttered out, her voice muffled by the door. “It just- it just **exploded**!”

“Are you okay?” Billy asked, moving closer to the door.

“I’m fine.” She answered. Billy breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Go back to your room, I’ll clean it up.” He instructed. For once there wasn’t a hint of bite in his voice.

“Okay.” She agreed. “Billy?”

“What?”

“Are you okay?” Max was a strong girl, brave. Her voice always matched that. Billy was surprised to hear her so soft spoken and unsure, worried. Worried about him.

“I’m fine.” He answered. “Shitbird.” He added for good measure.

“Don’t be an asshole, Asshole.” She retorted without any real venom. Then she was walking away, down the hall to her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering what events are taking place in this story but outside of this story we’re right in Chapter Five: Dig Dug of season two. If you’re wondering about how Billy looks think of Jennifer (Lightning) from Black Lightning.


	11. Chapter 11

Billy spent most of the night curled up in the bathroom. He hadn’t been able to stop whatever it was that his body was doing. It didn’t hurt and it wasn’t destructive, in fact it was kind of beautiful to look at. It was strange though, abnormal. He couldn’t risk anyone seeing, especially not Max.

He came out of his room a little after noon determined to get some answers. He mad his way to Neil’s study, a small room at the end of the hall that no one but Neil was allowed into. The room only held a desk, chair, and bookshelf. There were a few boxes stacked in a corner. Neil kept The Cane in here as well, when he was especially mad it made an appearance into Billy’s beatings. He moved to the boxes in the corner, pulling the lid off the top. It was some of his mother’s stuff. He froze for a moment before reaching into the box. The first thing he pulled out happened to be a photograph, it was crinkled and fading around the edges (he doubt Neil took any care when packing her stuff), of his mother and him and the beach. They spent a lot of time at the beach, just the two of them...away from Neil. He could remember it so vividly. The smell of the ocean, the warmth of the sun, the feel of sand between his toes, the salty taste of the water whenever he went under, the sound of his mother’s voice. He closed his eyes, reminiscing.

When he opened his eyes he was no longer in Neil’s study but in the empty room, he wasn’t even sure if it was a room at all. It was never ending and the floor nothing but water. Again he had no shoes on yet he didn’t feel cold. He turned, searching around him, and spotted someone a few feet away. A familiar head of blonde curls.

“Mom?” Billy called out as he stepped closer, her face becoming clearer. “Mom!” His feet moved quicker, carrying him to her as fast as possible. “Mama?”

“Billy?” She gasped. “I’m sorry.” Her hands came up, framing his face. Instead of a gentle caress he was thrown back, thrown away- away from her.

“Mama!” He shrieked. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want her to leave him alone again. He landed on his back but the water wasn’t cold, it didn’t soak his clothes, it simply rippled. He scrambled up, the ripples increasing but it was too late. She was gone.

”_They’re looking for test subjects.” Neil said. “It’s easy money Jessica, easy money that we need. You want a family, don’t you?”_

_“We don’t even know that it’s safe!” Jessica Hargrove argued, glaring at her husband._

_“Jess I promise it’s safe.” Neil huffed in annoyance. “You’re not gonna go infertile or get addicted to it. Just test it out.”_

_Jessica hated The Lab before she even stepped foot in it. That hatred grew the longer she stayed there, the more she endured. They were strict, cruel. They made her do odd tests, things that seemed impossible and inhumane. When she failed she was punished like a impudent child. When the trials were over she returned home, money in hand. She vowed to put it all behind her, to never speak about it or go anywhere near The Lab again. Then Billy came._

_The day he came a thunderstorm raged the sky and from then on whenever he so much as cried thunder and lightning took over the sky. She tried, she tried so hard to keep it from Neil but then it wasn’t just thunderstorms outside anymore suddenly it was Billy lighting up the house like a human lightning bolt, shorting out the power, and she swore she saw him floating in his sleep in a cocoon of blue light that had her hair standing on end. She couldn’t hide that from Neil, not for long at least._

_Neil called them._

_And they took Billy away._

Billy came back to himself, his body shaking and his vision blurry with tears. He heard the front door open, the sound of Neil and Susan’s voices grew closer. He didn’t move.

“What the hell are you doing in here, Boy?” Neil questioned.

“Neil, don’t.” Susan begged. He waved her off, pushing forward to grab Billy and twist him around.

“I’m talking to you!” He shouted. Billy’s head jerked to the side with the force of Neil’s slap. “Part of respect is paying attention when your father is speaking!”

“Where was I born?” Billy asked quietly, ignoring Neil’s tirade.

“What?”

“Where was I born?”

“What kind of question is that? You know exactly where.”

“What happened after I was born?” Billy pressed.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Neil snarled, his eyes narrowing.

“You!” Billy hissed. “You’re full of shit! Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit! You lived here, in Hawkins. I know it because Ms. Milly showed me our fucking house! You made Mama go to that fucking place and you made me go too! What did you do? What did you do to me?!” Without thinking Billy pushed forward, shoving Neil. Neil’s back hit the wall behind him hard, knocking down one of his awards from college. It crashed to the floor, glass shattering. Billy’s eyes went from the broken award to Neil’s seething frame. Rage turned into fear. “D-dad.” He started pleadingly. “M sorry, ‘m sorry. I’ll fix it, I’ll fix it I promise.”

“Susan go to our room.” Neil ordered his wife, eyes never leaving Billy. Billy watched her leave, pleading on the inside for her to help him. Neil waited until he heard their bedroom door shut before reaching for the cane propped up against the bookshelf. He wasted no time once he had it in hand, swinging it before Billy could try to protect himself or duck out of the way and hitting him along the left side of his face. Billy crashed to the floor with a cry, grabbing hold of his face. The skin was too warm and it stung something fierce. Billy’s hands wrapped around his head, protecting his skull but leaving his body vulnerable. Neil was unrelenting, bringing the cane down on his son’s body harshly. Billy’s pleas fell on deaf and uncaring ears.


	12. Chapter 12

The side of his face was swollen. The bruise starting to turn purple at the edges. It hurt immensely, he's lucky it missed his eye or else it'd probably be swollen shut. Every glimpse of his face in the mirrors of his cars made him grit his teeth in fury. It reminded him not only of yesterday but of every other time Neil had struck him with that stupid fucking cane. When Neil realized that Jessica was gone, the one time Billy tried to fight back, and the last time. The time that resulted in them moving to Hawkins. The worst time. The one he’d never forgive Max for. It was her fault. 

He parked out front of the arcade, picking up Max like Neil ordered him too. Apparently he and Susan had better things to do. Billy hated it. He hated it all. He took a deep breath, feeling the telltale feeling under his skin flaring up.

Max rushed out of the arcade a moment later but not before Billy caught a glimpse of a familiar boy with dark skin. He sighed as she got in, she was so hard headed. One day it would get her in trouble.

"What happened to your face?" Max asked, staring at the angry red bruise marring his skin.

"What did I tell you Max?" Billy replied monotonously, ignoring her question.

"What?" She responded in confusion. "Oh, you mean Lucas? It's not like we were hanging out. He was just at the arcade too, I guess."

"He has a name now?" Billy mused. Lucas...it fit the kid. "You shouldn't lie Max, you know what happens when you lie."

"I'm not." Max promised, shaking her head for extra measure. "I'm not lying." Billy didn't respond. 

At home they usually stayed away from each other (it was more like Max stayed away from him though). This time she shut herself in her room while Billy took his frustrations out on his weights. It helped him forget the pain of his face and back. His mind was elsewhere, contemplating. Maybe he should go up to this lab. Billy couldn't remember shit, his mother was gone, Neil made it clear as day that he wasn't going to explain shit, Mildred had already told him everything she could, and Harrington said The Girl was gone. The lab was really his only choice but would it be worth it? His mother swore she would never go back and they had hurt her there. It was dangerous. Did he really need to know that badly? 

He wished they'd never come to Hawkins.

He was in the middle of his third set when the doorbell rang.

“Max, get the door!” He shouted. The doorbell rang again. “Max!”

“I’m going!” Max huffed as emerged from the hallway and headed for the front door. He heard it open and shut quickly after. He finished his third and fourth set before placing the bar back on the rack and sitting up. What was she going? He got up and made his way to the door. Just as he reached it she came back in, a flurry of red hair. “Mormons.” She offered.

“You were out there for a while.” He replied, his eyes narrowed as he watched her.

“They were really talkative.” She shrugged before heading back to her room. Billy watched her go before turning back towards the door. He threw it open, looking around outside but there was no one in sight. His brow furrowed, that was fast. He let it go though. He shut the door and headed to his bathroom to shower. 

He stood under the spray until the hot water ran out. Then threw on some clothes after climbing out and laid down on his bed. The pain was starting to get stronger again, years of Neil beating him gave him a high tolerance of pain but The Cane always exceeded that tolerance. Neil would kill him if he found any kind of pills in Billy’s room and would annihilate him if he so much as suggested going to a doctor so the only relief he had from it, besides death, was sleep. He let his eyes fall shut and tried to calm his thought. 

He was in the dark space again. He was barefoot just like all the other times, the water rippling underneath him. The eerie quietness was still unsettling. Unlike the other times he didn’t have to move far to find someone. There was a boy there, standing in front of Billy. He was small, he had to be at least twelve or thirteen but puberty had yet to hit him, with big brown eyes and brown hair in a bowl cut. There was something familiar about him, a resemblance Billy couldn’t quite pinpoint. There was something strange about this boy. His skin was unhealthily pale and his eyes distant. 

“Will.” Billy said, unsure why but he knew he was right. Byers, he reminded Billy of Jonathan Byers. This was Will then, Byers’ younger brother. The one everyone called Zombie Boy. There was something wrong with him though. Something different. Bad. Billy reached out, grabbing the boy’s shoulder. “Will!” The younger boy looked up and Billy saw a flash of something dark swirling in his eyes like ash. It sent a shiver of fear coursing through him. 

“You.” Will replied but his voice was wrong. It was low and dark, a hint of anger in it. There was a deep undertone to it, as if someone else was speaking the same words at the same time from his mouth. There’s an echo to it that sounded more like a growl. Primal and evil. 

Billy’s eyes snapped open and suddenly he was falling. He gasped shortly before his back collided with his bed. He groaned and blinked up at the ceiling in confusion. What the hell? Had he been-. He scrambled up and out of bed, pacing his room. He had to get out of here, he needed to go. He turned to his closet grabbing the first set of clothes he could get his hands on.


	13. Chapter 13

Billy looked in his mirror, cigarette perched between his lips as he fixed his hair and checked his makeup. His nerves had calmed down while he got ready and instead of panic he felt light- almost happy. He’d make the drive to the city and for once he’d have some fun, some real fun. He heard a knock on his door over the sound of his music, light but incessant.

“Billy!” Susan called through the door. Billy frowned, glaring at the door through the mirror.

“I’m a little busy right now.” He replied back uncaringly. He hated having to play nice with her. What had she ever done for him besides watch him get his ass kicked? She wasn’t his mother. She didn’t care for him. She didn’t love him.

“Open the door, right now!” Neil’s voice shouted. Billy swallowed, his mouth suddenly drying out. He set his cigarette in the ash try and made his way to the door, opening. Neil and Susan stood in his doorway. One with a face of anger and the other of concern.

“What’s wrong?” Billy asked.

“Why don’t you tell us?” Neil retorted.

“Because I don’t know.” Billy replied back, agitated.

“We can’t find Maxine.” Susan stated.

“And her window’s open.” Neil added. Billy looked away. Damn her, he was going to kill that little shitbird! “Where is she?”

“I don’t know.” Billy muttered truthfully.

“You don’t know?” Neil repeated with a disbelieving chuckle.

“Look I’m sure she just- I don’t know, went to the arcade or something.” Billy said as he moved away from the door towards his closet. He needed to get away from Neil but he made the mistake of turning his back on him. “I’m sure she’s fine.” He added as he grabbed his leather jacket and began putting it on.

“You were supposed to watch her.” Neil stated from behind him.

“I know Dad I was, but you guys are three hours late and I have plans... I’m sorry, okay?” Billy responded, turning to face Neil who was watching him with his arms crossed.

“So that’s why you’ve been staring at yourself in the mirror like some faggot instead of watching your sister?” Neil presumed.

“I have been looking after her all week Dad!” Billy snapped back, one phrase sticking to his brain like glue. _‘Like some faggot.’_ “Okay, if she wants to run off that’s her problem, alright! She’s thirteen years old, she shouldn’t need a full-time babysitter! And she’s not my sister!” Billy reached over to cut off the radio and that’s when Neil struck. He grabbed hold of Billy’s shirt and shoved him back into the shelved wall behind him. Billy froze, his jaw clenched. His back was screaming in pain.

“What did we talk about?” Neil asked calmly. His hand collided with Billy’s already bruised cheek. Billy couldn’t help the whimper of pain as it flared up in his face, his eyes watering with tears. Neil grabbed hold of his face, righting him so that they were face to face again. “What did we talk about?”

“Respect and responsibility.” Billy answered.

“That’s right.” Neil agreed. “Apologize to Susan.”

“I’m sorry Susan.” Billy forced himself to say, his voice monotone.

“It’s okay Neil really.” Susan said, a plea in her voice.

“No it’s not okay! Nothing about his behavior is okay!” Neil shouted back, his eyes still on Billy. “But he’s going to make up for it.” He let go of Billy and turned to Susan. “He’s going to call whatever whore he was going to see tonight and cancel. Then he’s going to go find his sister like the good, kind, respecting brother that he is. Isn’t that right, Billy?” He turned back to Billy who hadn’t moved an inch, frozen with fear. “ISN’T THAT RIGHT?” Neil shouted when Billy simply stared at him, stepping forward to get in his son’s face again.

“Yes Sir.” Billy answered, his chin trembling once.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you.” Neil sighed unhappily.

“Yes Sir.” Billy repeated louder, glad that his voice didn’t waver at least.

“Find Max.” Neil ordered before turning and leaving. Susan shut the door behind them. Billy’s let himself crumble, the tension leaving his body as a sob tore through his chest and he clutched his face. It hurt. It hurt so much. It wasn’t fair. Why did Neil care so much about her? Why did he treat her so good? What was so special about Max? Billy was his son, why didn’t Neil care for him the way he cared for Max? Why wasn’t Billy good enough? What made Susan better than his own mom? Why had she left him with a monster? Why had she left him? Didn’t she love him? Did anyone love him?

His hands went up to run through his hair, his body tingling all over. The light in his room flickered once before going impossibly bright. Then it shattered, plunging his room into darkness.

She wasn’t at the arcade. She wasn’t at the park. There was no one at the Harrington’s. He even checked the Sinclair’s. Mrs. Sinclair was a nice woman, she was kind but there was still a no nonsense sternness to her. She told him to check the Wheeler’s house.

So Billy found himself on the front porch of the Wheeler’s large house, ringing the doorbell a ridiculous amount of times because no one was coming quick enough. Billy was about to give up and look somewhere else, maybe figure out where Henderson lived, when the door opened. A woman stood in the door way in a dark robe. She was a beautiful woman but of course it didn’t matter much to Billy. He immediately threw on his most charming smile, Neil’s voice ringing in his ears._ ‘Like some faggot.’_ His face may be bruised but he still knew how to play it up.

“Oh! Hi.” He greeted.

“Hi.” She responded, glancing down to fix her robe.

“I, uh, didn’t realize Nancy had a sister.” The woman scoffed lightly, holding back a laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m Nancy’s mother.” She answered.

“No.” Billy gasped, feigning disbelief.

“Yes.” She laughed, hand going up to play with her hair.

“Mrs. Wheeler.” He mused.

“I’m sorry and you are?” She asked politely.

“Billy.” He answered as he held out his hand. She took it and he rested his other hand on top of hers. “Billy Hargrove.”

“You must be here for Nancy.” She guessed. Billy resisted making a face. As if...

“Nancy?” He responded. “No, no, not my type. No, actually I'm looking for my little sister Maxine. She goes by Max, she’s been missing all day and to be honest with you I’ve been worried sick. I thought she was at Lucas’ house but Mrs. Sinclair said your house is the designated hang out so y’know here I am.”

“Oh.” She replied, her eyes a bit dazed. “No, they’re not here. I’m sorry. I hate to send you running around town but you’ll probably have to check the Byers’ house.”

“I’m not sure I know where they live.” Billy responded, frowning a bit.

“Come on inside, I’ll write the down the directions for you.” Mrs. Wheeler offered, moving to let him in. Billy stepped over the threshold, his body brushing against hers lightly. She shut the door before leading him to the kitchen. “Cookie?” She offered, gesturing to the pack of cookies on the counter.

“Thank you.” Billy responded, grabbing hold of one as he watched her dig through the drawer for paper and a pen.

“Does it hurt?” She asked, her eyes glancing up at his face. “I could get you some ice, it looks like it hurts.” She had no idea... It hurt like hell.

“No, no. It’s fine.” Billy assured her anyways. “Run in with some bad kids is all.” A few minutes later she was writing down the directions to the Byers’ house on a piece of notebook paper.

“Their driveway is pretty dark this time of night so drive slowly.” She said, handing the paper over once she was done.

“Always.” Billy promised with a smile.

“And when you see Mike tell him to come home early, okay?”

“You’re a real life saver you know that.” Billy responded, biting into the cookie.

“Anytime.” She offered with a small shrug.

“I’ll see you later.” Billy replied, just a hint of a promise in his town. He stood from where he was leaned against the island and made his way out to his car.


	14. Chapter 14

Billy pulled up to the Byers’ home, the lights were on and there was a familiar Beemer parked out front. He climbed out of his car, taking a drag of his cigarette, just as Steve stepped out the front door.

“Am I dreaming or is that you, Harrington?” He said sardonically.

“Yeah it’s me, don’t cream your pants.” Steve replied, hands on his hips. Billy sneered, throwing off his jacket.

“What are you doing here?” He questioned. Steve stepped closer just as Billy did, blocking the door.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Steve responded. His eyes widened a fraction as he noticed Billy’s face. “What happened to you?”

“I’m looking for my step-sister.” Billy explained, ignoring Steve’s question. “A little birdie told me she was here.”

“That’s weird I didn’t uh-.”

“Small, redhead, bit of a bitch.” Billy interrupted, cigarette dangling from his lips precariously.

“You don’t have to be such an asshole.” Steve huffed. “She’s thirteen.”

“And what the fuck would you know, Pretty Boy?” Billy hissed, moving closer so that they were nearly chest to chest. “What, you think since your best friends are a bunch of thirteen year old shitstains that you suddenly get it?”

“Don’t talk about them like that!” Steve growled. “I don’t wanna fight you, Billy.”

“Maybe I wanna fight you, ever thought about that?” Billy laughed. “Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I like breaking people’s faces? If I fuck up your nose will Daddy pay to get it fixed?”

“She’s not here.” Steve replied back. Billy leaned closer, body shaking with anger. Fucking liar...

“Then who is that?” He questioned, smoke blowing from his mouth, as he pointed towards the front window of the Byers’ home. Steve’s head whipped around to stare at the four kids in the window, Max being on the left end.

“Ah shit, listen...” Steve started. Billy shoved him, rage finally bubbling over. She ran off, he was in deep shit because of her, and then to top it off Steve lied right to his fucking face! Steve landed with a harsh thud and a groan.

“I told you to plant your feet.” Billy hissed before walking over him. He pushed the front door of the Byers’ home open with way more force than necessary, the door slamming into the wall harshly. Max stood in front of him, Sinclair on her right and Henderson and Wheeler on her left. Just looking at her pissed Billy off. She never listened, she always caused trouble, and he was always the one punished for it. She didn’t care about anyone but herself, it was always her fault._ ‘Her fault, her fault, her fault!’_

“Billy, go away.” She said as he came closer.

“I told you to stay away from him.” Billy muttered, his eyes glinting dangerously. “You disobeyed and you know what happens when you disobey.”

“Billy...” Max pleaded.

“I break things.” He snarled before turning and grabbing Lucas. She should of stayed away, she should have listened. He told her because he knew. She had to be punished, it was only fair. No one else would do it so he would. Neil broke Owen, Billy would break Lucas. He heard the other three kids yelling at him to stop, could see Lucas’ face screwed up in fear as he slammed him into a shelf but he paid them no mind. When you disobey you get punished, that’s what Neil said- that’s what Brenner taught them.

“Get off me!” Lucas begged, his voice trembling.

“Since she won’t listen maybe you will.” Billy replied. “Stay away from her or it will get worse, so much worse. You think I’m bad, scary even? Just wait...” He felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around, Steve standing behind him. The older boy said nothing before his fist collided with the blonde’s face. Billy stumbled back into the fire place, the left side of his face screaming in pain and his nose bleeding. He laughed hysterically. Steve would have to hit harder than that to compete with Neil Hargrove. “King Steve!” Billy shouted. “How wonderful of you to finally grace me with your presence!”

“Get out.” Steve ordered, pushing at Billy’s chest. Billy took a swing, Steve ducked before throwing another punch. Billy fell back into the dining table, his laughter kicking up again. The wild look in his eye seemed to get even worse and his whole body was buzzing. He staggered over to the sink, grabbing hold of a dinner plate and hit Steve with it before he could punch Billy again. Steve stumbled back and Billy grabbed hold of him. No one else would ever tell him what to do, he wasn’t going to let anyone else have that power over him. Billy could feel the tingling sensation starting to worm its way over his body. He threw Steve and the brunette landed on a pile of drawings before Billy climbed on top of him, fist raised. He couldn’t beat Neil, couldn’t beat Brenner, but he’d beat everybody else.

Thunder boomed outside suddenly, a flash of lightning following soon after. Billy felt something prick his neck and froze. He staggered to his feat, turning to glare at Max. His vision blurred suddenly and he reached up towards his neck, pulling out a syringe. His breathing picked up at the sight of it, fear replacing anger.

“What is this?” He questioned frantically, his eyes wide. “What did you do to me?” He felt his body go limp and he crashed to the floor. The fear doubled. “No, no, no.” He muttered, unable to move. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good I promise.”

The Byers’ living room was replaced with a large white room, he was small and they had given him something to make him be still, the men in white were going to punish him. He was bad, he made the doctor mad. They were going to punish him. No, no, no! He felt the familiar burst of something push its way out of him, the room alight with bolts of electricity. He heard faintly the chorus of screams that followed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Child Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non Con, Sexual Assault, and Attempted Kidnapping

_On his fourth birthday they stuck him in a playroom with a star on the door. There was another boy, bigger than himself, sitting in the middle of floor. The older boy looked up at the sound of the door opening and broke into a hesitant smile when he saw the younger boy._

_"Hi." He greeted. "I'm Two. What's your name?"_

_"Five." The younger boy answered quietly. "'M four."_

_"Happy birthday." Two offered. "I'm six." Five nodded, smiling brightly. This was his first time meeting another kid, best birthday ever!_

_Two was six and his big brother One was seven, they got to share a room together. Five wished he had a sibling, his room was dark and lonely. He hated it, it was scary. The best part of his day was always playtime because then he got to see Two. At night he would see Two in his dreams, sometimes One would be there too._

_One day men in white came to his room. Instead of taking him to The Star Room they took him somewhere else, a different room. They sat him in a chair, the hard plastic making his bottom hurt. They didn't have to tell him not to move, he knew better. Then they brought in Two to sit next to him. Five felt better seeing his friend there with him. They brought in a third boy as well. He looked much different from Two and Five. His skin was darker than theirs, a more warm yellowish color, and his eyes were much smaller and slanted. He had straight black hair and a round face with big cheeks. He had a small mouth and nose. He was smaller than both Two and Five, younger probably._

_His name was Seven. Five knew it without even having to be told._

_The three of them sat in a half circle facing a fourth chair, a plush one that the man with white hair sat in. He would sit and talk to them, telling them about all kinds of things. That they were important, special. They had abilities that would protect everyone from bad people, they needed to learn how to use those abilities, how to control them. He was teaching them, helping them, like the loving parent he was. Everything he did was necessary, essential. They needed him. Soon enough they believed him..._

_Five found it easy enough to listen. Using his powers on coke cans and lightbulbs was easy, fun even. The items started getting harder and harder but he liked the challenge, he wanted to impress the man with white hair. He wanted to make him proud._

_Then came the cat._

_A small, white cat had been placed on the table in front of him. Five knew what he was supposed to do, what they wanted him to do but he knew it would hurt the cat. He didn't want to hurt it. He couldn't. He looked up at the window where the white haired man and his staff always were and shook his head, refusing. Two men in white came into the room and picked him up effortlessly. Tears welled up in his eyes as he began to beg and plead frantically. They carried him to his room, tossing him in as if he were trash. He body rolled across the hard floor, his back colliding with the back wall of his tiny room. The door was shut then and he was left in the dark._

_The first time they put him in the tank was the first time they're all together. He found himself in The Void, the same as it always was in his dreams. One and Two stood across from him. Three, a boy with brown hair growing past his ears and blue eyes, stood next to Two. On Five's right stood Four, Seven's older sister, she looked a lot like Seven except she was a brunette. On his left was Six, a girl with dark red hair growing down past her shoulders and brown eyes. Next to her was Seven and next to him was Eight, a girl with ebony skin and long black hair styled into two braids. The twins, Nine and Ten, completed the circle. They were brunettes, their hair done into pigtails, with the deepest blue eyes Five had ever seen. In the middle of the circle stood the youngest of the group, a girl with brown eyes and her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Eleven._

_Before getting in the tanks they had been given a photograph of a man. A man who wanted to hurt lots of people. A bad man. They had to find him, before he could hurt anyone. They had to stop him. He could of been anywhere but they were stronger, even stronger when they worked together. Bits and pieces started to come together._

_Cold and windy._

_Snow._

_A group of voices speaking harshly with thick accents._

_One voice stood out amongst the rest. It was frantic and hurried, lacking the accent the others held._

_Kamchatka. What was Kamchatka?_

_No one explained it to the kids after they told all that they had heard. They were simply taken back to their rooms to wait for dinner (if you could even really call it that)._

_Five knew something was wrong when a group of men in white had come to his room. He sat up from where he was curled up on his thin mattress. Why was there so many of them? Why were they here so late?_

_“Are you sure about this?” He heard one whisper._

_“They’re paying real good money.” The man in the middle answered. “Hurry up.” Two of them stepped forward grabbing hold of him, holding him down. His heart began to race, panic gripping his heart. He squirmed, trying to hit and kick his way out but they were strong and he was tiny, weak. He opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs. One of the men hit him, hissing at him to be quiet and stunning him into pained silence. His cheek stung and throbbed, tears welled up in his eyes. They hurt him. They were bad men. He had to stop them. His body tingled as he let the electricity coursing through him well up and cover his skin like armor. The men holding him down practically flew back at the sudden pain._

_He scrambled up out of bed and tried to squeeze past the other three men so that he could reach the door. The one closest to the door grabbed him, his big hand bruising Five’s bony shoulder. Something was jabbed into the opposite side of his neck and Five opened his mouth to try and scream again. Nothing came out. His vision blurred, the world spun, and his knees buckled. His head felt fuzzy and suddenly he lost feeling in his body. His legs, his arms, everything. He landed on the tiled floor harshly, the air knocked out of his chest._

_“Little shit.” One man snarled, clutching his own arm tightly. He kicked Five in the side causing the boy to groan._

_“Five...” The man who seemed to be in charge sung. “That wasn’t very nice. In fact that was a very bad thing you did. Do you know what happens to little boys who do bad things?” Five felt a hand push its way under his gown and over his underwear. His chest hitched on a sob. He didn’t like this, he didn’t like this at all. “Little boys who do bad things, little boys who disobey, get punished.” The hand grabbed hold of the edge of his underwear, tugged them down over his paralyzed legs before reaching for the edge of his gown._

_“Please.” Five begged as his gown was pushed up, exposing his tiny frame to the cold air. “I’ll be good, I promise I’ll be good.” He heard a chorus of laughs around him. Two large hands grabbed hold of his legs and pushed them open. “Please don’t!” He heard the sound of a belt buckle, then another, and another. Murmurs of who would go first, who would get his mouth. He shut his eyes tight, a single word taking up all the space in his head. No, no, no! He felt the burst of energy leave him, causing his body to arch painfully as it ripped its way from his chest. His eyelids glowed as the room became impossibly bright. He heard several heavy thuds, a loud crack, and a multitude of groans. There wasn’t any hands on his body, no talk of who would get to do what to him. It was quiet besides the groans. His eyes fell open and he stared up at the ceiling, his chest shuddering as he sobbed._

_He gained feeling in his body slowly, his fingers and toes twitching as he began able to move again. He sat up slowly, eyes taking everything in. His bed was flipped on its side, one of the men slumped against the frame, his neck at an odd angle. A second man was slumped on the floor on the other side of the room, a constant groan leaving his mouth. The third man and the door to his room both laid haphazardly near the doorway. The fourth man was laying in the hallway, blood pooling around him slowly as he withered. The fifth man, the one who had been in charge, was slumped against the wall under a large spiderweb like crack, his eyes open and unseeing._

_Five stared at him, his own eyes wide, puffy, and red. His body shook. He should feel something- fear maybe, nausea- but he felt nothing. He closed his eyes and found himself in The Void. Two wasn’t there, none of the others were there._

_“Billy!” He heard someone call. A familiar voice. “Billy!” There was a woman kneeling in front of him._

_“Mama.” Five cried, he knew deep in his soul that’s who she was. She grabbed hold of his face, caressing his cheeks._

_“It’s okay Billy.” She soothed. “Just forget about it, forget about all of it. Mama will make it all go away.”_

_Then Five became Billy._


	16. Chapter 16

Steve knew Billy was going to fuck his face up the minute the blonde climbed on top of him. Billy only hit him a few times before Steve saw Max over Billy's shoulder. She jammed the syringe in her hand into the side of Billy's neck. Steve saw Billy's eye widen as he froze. He got to his feet quickly, staggering slightly as he turned to Max.

"What is this?" He questioned frantically. "What did you do to me?" He crashed to the floor then, his body unmoving. Dustin, Mike, and Lucas helped Steve to his feet while Max stood over Billy, frowning slightly. Steve stumbled towards her, his legs a little shaky. "No, no, no." Billy muttered, his eyes distant and brimming with tears. "I'll be good, I'll be good I promise."

"What's his deal?" Mike asked as he and the other two boys joined them.

"Who cares, he's an asshole." Lucas replied. Steve shushed them before leaning forward.

"Billy?" He called. Billy's body lurched and they were thrown back by a burst of what looked like lightning. The lights became unbearably bright, the hallway lights shattered. Steve groaned, looking around to find each of the kids. "Are you guys okay?"

"What the fuck was that?" Dustin shouted, his eyes wide.

"Steve..." Max whispered, her hand tugging on his. "Billy." Steve turned back to where Billy had been lying. Billy was sitting up, staring forward blankly. Blue bolts of electricity dancing in his eyes and all over his skin, it wrapped around his body like a shield.

"Whoa..." Mike gasped.

"Cool." Dustin added. Max hit him. Her brother being a catatonic human lightning bolt was definitely **not** cool. She hadn't been hallucinating either, she knew something had been weird about him lately. She knew she wasn't seeing things. How long had he known? Could he control it? Did Neil know? Steve moved closer to Billy, shushing the kids when they started to protest loudly at his movement.

"Billy?" He called, kneeling down in front of him. "Can you hear me?" He leaned closer, his voice no louder than a whisper. "Baby... it's Steve." Billy's body pitched forward as he gasped. Just like that the electricity was gone, pulled back into Billy to the ever present buzz underneath his skin. He blinked quickly, finding five faces staring at him.

The front door burst open then, Jonathan and Nancy dragging in Will followed by Hopper practically carrying Joyce into her own home.

"What happened?" Steve asked, noticing their faces.

"What is he doing here?" Nancy questioned, her eyes on Billy.

"I'm sorry." Billy said, his eyes on Joyce as Hopper sat her down on the couch and then wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "I'm sorry about Bob." A sob tore through Joyce as she whipped around to stare at Billy.

"What happened to Bob?" Mike asked. Hopper sat down, his head in his hands, before he began speaking.

Jonathan stood next to Will's unconscious body, talking to him quietly as Nancy stood behind him reassuringly. Joyce sat in the armchair across from them, Billy quietly sitting at her side. Steve was pacing as Hopper spoke with someone on the phone, trying to get help. The kids sat at the kitchen table, watching.

"Yes the number that I gave you, 6767, I will be here." Hopper said firmly into the phone before hanging it up.

"They didn't believe you, did they?" Dustin guessed.

"We'll see." Hopper responded.

"We'll see?!" Mike repeated incredulously. "We can't just sit here while those things are loose!"

"We stay here and we wait for help." Hopper spoke firmly before moving to sit next to Joyce. Mike stood, pacing.

"Did you guys know that Bob was the original founder of Hawkins AV?" He stated suddenly.

"Really?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah he started a petition at the school to start it and everything." Mike answered. "And then he had a fundraiser for the equipment. Mr. Clarke learned everything from him. Pretty awesome right? Now we're just gonna sit here and let his death be for nothing."

"Hopper's right." Max sighed.

"What?" Mike hissed, whipping around to glare at her. "You don't think we should do something?"

"If it was just Dart maybe..." Dustin spoke up.

"But there's an army now." Lucas added.

"Precisely." Dustin agreed.

"_His_ army." Mike corrected after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"His army!" Mike repeated. "Maybe if we can stop Him then we can stop His army too." He turned grabbing a picture off of a stack on the counter.

"The Shadow Monster." Dustin stated as Mike passed him the picture.

"It got Will that day in the field. The doctor said it was like a virus. It infected him." Mike replied.

"And this virus connects him to the tunnels?" Max guessed.

"To the tunnels, to the monsters, to the Upside Down, everything." Mike answered.

"Okay whoa, slow down." Steve ordered, taking the picture from Dustin.

"Okay, The Shadow Monster is inside everything. So if the vines feel something like pain then so does Will." Mike explained.

"And so does Dart." Lucas added.

"Yeah, it's like what Mr. Clarke taught us- The Hive Mind." Mike agreed.

"Hive Mind?" Steve asked, his brow crinkled in confusion.

"A collective consciousness." Billy spoke up from where he was watching them. Everyone turned to look at him. "It's a super organism. Everything is connected. He controls everything, He's the brain."

"Like The Mind Flayer." Dustin stated in realization. Lucas snapping at him in agreeance. 

"The what?" Max and Steve questioned at the same time. Dustin made his way to Will's room quickly before coming back to the kitchen with a book. The others huddled around him as he flipped through the pages.

"The Mind Flayer." Dustin repeated.

"What the hell is that?" Hopper asked from where he stood behind Mike and Max.

"It's a monster from an unknown dimension, it's so ancient that it doesn't even know its own home." Dustin explained. "Okay it enslaves races of other dimensions by taking over their brains using its highly developed psionic powers."

"Oh my god, none of this is real." Hopper groaned. "This is a kids' game."

"No, i-it's a manual." Dustin argued. "And it's not for kids and unless you know something we don't this is the best metaphor-."

"Analogy." Lucas and Billy both corrected.

"Analogy." Dustin snapped, glaring at them both. "That's what you two are worried about?" He questioned. "Why are you even talking? You tried to kill us... multiple times!" He directed at Billy.

"Dustin, focus!" Steve reminded from where he stood in front of Billy.

"Fine, analogy!" Dustin snapped. "This is the best **analogy** for understanding what the hell this thing is."

"Okay so this Mind Flamer thing-." Nancy began from next to Dustin.

"_Fla-yer_." He interrupted as she leaned closer to the manual. "Mind Flayer."

"What does it want?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"It's wants to concur us. It believes its the master race." Dustin answered.

"Oh like the Germans." Steve stated.

"The Nazis, Harrington." Billy corrected.

"Yeah, yeah the Nazis." Steve agreed quickly.

"Uh, yeah if the Nazis were from another dimension then totally." Dustin agreed slowly. "It views other races, like us, as inferior to it."

"It wants to spread and take over." Mike continued.

"We're talking about the destruction of our world as we know it." Lucas added.

"That's great, that's really great." Steve responded hysterically, turning away from the table.

"Okay..." Nancy began as she picked up the manual. "If this thing is like a brain that's controlling everything then if we kill it-."

"We kill everything it controls." Mike finished.

"We win." Dustin stated.

"Theoretically." Lucas reminded.

"Okay so how do you kill it?" Hopper asked as he took the manual from Nancy. "Fireballs or something?"

"No, no, no." Dustin laughed. "Uh, you summon an undead army because... because y'know zombies, they don't have brains and The Mind Flayer- it... it likes brains. It's just a game, it’s a game."

"What the hell are we doing here?" Hopper groaned as he dropped the manual back on the table.

"I thought we were waiting for your military backup." Dustin snarked.

"We are!" Hopper retorted.

"But even if they do come how are they supposed to stop this? You can't just shoot this with guns!" Mike argued.

"You don't know that!" Hopper protested. "We don't know anything."

"We know it's already killed everyone in that lab." Mike replied.

"And we know the monsters are going to molt again." Lucas continued.

"And we know that those tunnels reach this town." Dustin added.

"They're right." Joyce piped up from behind Hopper. They all turned to look at her. "We have to kill it. I _want_ to kill it."

"Me too." Hopper agreed as he came closer to her. "Me too Joyce, okay? But how do we do that? We don't exactly know what we're dealing with here."

"But he does." Billy stated, his eyes on Will. "It's in him. He knows it, he'd know its weakness."

"We can't trust him." Max argued. "He's a spy for The Mind Flayer now."

"Yeah but... he can't spy if he doesn't know where he is." Mike replied, an idea already forming in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some changes from the og storyline: Mike isn’t there the day the demodogs take over the lab instead he’s with The Party (sans Will) and Steve. They tried to catch Dart, realized there were more demodogs, and went to hide out at the Byers’ house. Billy showed up looking for Max. Then the others come back from the lab.


	17. Chapter 17

"You know it's really great what you did." Nancy said suddenly from where she was seated in the recliner. "Helping the kids and everything."

"Yeah... great." Steve agreed quietly from his place on the couch across from her. The kids were all huddled up in the kitchen except for Mike who was out in the shed with Jonathan, Joyce, and Hopper trying to get Will to talk.

"Get a room." Billy muttered rudely from the other end of the couch.

"Why are you even here?" Nancy questioned, glaring at him. "You terrorized the kids, fought Steve, and now you're what? Helping?"

"You wouldn't get it." Billy snorted.

"I doubt anybody would, you're crazy!" Nancy hissed.

"And you're a terrible girlfriend and a bitch." Billy responded. "We're a lot more a like then I thought Wheeler. Who's better in the sack- Harrington or Byers?" Nancy's eyes widened, her face turning red with anger before she stood up and stomped her way to the kitchen.

"Do you have to be like that?" Steve sighed.

"You literally just found out that she fucked Byers but you're mad at me?" Billy replied in disbelief.

"You literally just tried to beat me to death an hour ago." Steve argued, crossing his arms.

"You lied to me." Billy huffed.

"Because I knew you were going to go crazy. Which is exactly what you did!" Steve retorted. "You're such a pain, Billy."

"Well sorry, didn't mean to cause you so much trouble Princess." Billy grumbled angrily. "Why keep bothering with me if I'm such a pain then?" Steve stopped turning to look at the younger boy.

"Because you need help." He answered. "I wish you would just let me help instead of pushing."

"I don't." Billy stated. "I can handle myself."

"Yeah you're doing a great job." Steve said sarcastically. "If this is how you're gonna handle your shit then do me a favor and leave me out of it."

Hopper came in through the back door quickly, rummaging around the room. He grabbed hold of a notepad and pen before sitting down at the table.

"What happened?" Steve asked as everyone crowded around him.

"I think he's talking." Hopper answered as he wrote. "Just not with words."

"What is that?" Steve questioned, noticing the series of dots and dashes Hopper drew.

"Morse Code." The kids answered in unison.

"Here." Billy read, staring at the paper. "He's still in there." Joyce let out a noise, something between a sob and a sigh.

The music from Will's radio blared loudly from the shed, they could hear it clearly from the house. Nancy and the kids sat at the table Will's walkie talkie sitting up on the table as they listened.

"You're really smart, huh?" Steve suddenly spoke up.

"I guess." Billy muttered. "You knew, didn't you? How long did you know?"

"Since gym class that first week of school." Steve answered truthfully.

"Well good to know I wasn't losing my mind." Billy laughed. "You weren't gonna say anything?"

"I mean what was I supposed to say? "Hey dude, I think you're a lab experiment"? It's not like you're the most approachable person, y'know?" Steve responded drawly. "And I've got my own shit to deal with."

"Poor King Steve, being the rich kid must be so hard." Billy responded sarcastically. Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"You're such an ass." He grumbled quietly.

The kids voices grew louder, Lucas telling Nancy a string of letters. Steve and Billy made their way to the kitchen, looking over the message.

"Close Gate." They all read. The phone rang, startling them all.

"Shit!" Dustin hissed as he quickly went to answer it and then hang up. "Shit!" It rang again and Nancy quickly grabbed hold of the entire phone, ripping it out of the wall and throwing it on the floor.

"Do you think he heard that?" Max asked worriedly.

"It's just a phone." Steve responded. "It could be anywhere, right?"

Billy stood, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He moved closer to the front door, a chill running through his body. In the distance they could hear a loud roaring unlike any animal.

"That's not good." Dustin mused grimly. Mike came in through the back door quickly followed by Jonathan, who was carrying in Will, and Joyce. Jonathan placed Will on the couch, he and Joyce standing in front of him protectively. The kids crowded around the window and Steve had grabbed hold of a bat, nails sticking out of it menacingly.

"Get away from the window!" Hopper ordered as he entered the room. The kids stepped back, huddling around Will with Joyce and Jonathan. Billy didn't move though, his eyes trained on the front window. "Do you know how to use this?" Hopper asked Jonathan as he brandished a gun.

"What-?"

"Do you **know** how to use this?"

"I do." Nancy answered, grabbing hold of the gun. She stood in front of Mike and Jonathan, Hopper was next to her in front of Joyce and Lucas, and Steve was the end in front of Max and Dustin. They could hear the roaring outside get louder, footsteps and noises causing them to turn this way and that in defense.

"Hargrove!" Hopper hissed. "Kid, get over here!"

"Billy!" Steve called trying to get the blonde's attention. "Billy, listen to Hopper!"

A monster crashed through the window, landing on Billy and sending them crashing to the floor. The room filled with sounds of shouting and snarling.

"Billy!" Max screamed. Both Hopper and Nancy turned, ready to fire, until the snarling from out side dragged their attention back to the broken window that more monsters were running towards. They opened fire. Steve moved, bat raised to hit the monster on top of Billy when another broke down the front door. He turned to it, mid swing, the nail filled head of his bat colliding with its bulbous head.

Billy's hands pressed into the monster’s chest, he tried to push it off but it latched on to him with the claws of its feet. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth in pain, and let the tingling take over and wrap itself around him. He felt the electricity crackle through his arms and accumulate in his hands. The monster began to whine in pain and squirm but Billy held on tight. With a savage cry he let the electricity loose. The monster howled before its body went limp, two holes the size of Billy's hands in its chest. The skin around the holes a scorched black, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. Billy stood, residual electricity crawling over his body. He felt something wet trickle from his nose- blood.

The room was quiet, the monsters seemingly having stopped trying to come through.

"Where are they?" Nancy asked, her hands never slacking. There was a whine outside, followed by another, and another. More noises joined the whining- loud crashes, growling, a sick squelching noise that cut off the snarling. Then it was quiet again.

"They're dead." Billy whispered.

"How?!" Hopper demanded, his eyes on the demodog Billy killed. Billy turned to the doorway. She was there. She looked different from the two times he had seen her, older than from his memories. Her hair was slicked black, heavy eyeliner emphasized her eyes, her clothes were all black but there was that telltale trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"Eleven." He answered, staring at her.


	18. Chapter 18

Billy watched as Mike hugged Eleven. He knew it was her but part of him was still disbelieving. He thought she was gone, that he would never see her again. She’d grown so much. What if she didn’t remember him? What if she **hated** him?

"Why didn't you tell me you were there? That you were okay?" Mike asked her, confused.

"Because I wouldn't let her." Hopper answered for her as he came forward. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked her.

"Where have _you_ been?" She replied back, her face pressed into the side of his stomach.

"You've been hiding her." Mike hissed angrily as he watched them, shoving Hopper. "You've been hiding her this whole time!"

"Hey, hey!" Hopper snapped, grabbing hold of Mike's arm. "Let's talk- alone!" He dragged the boy off down the hallway. Lucas and Dustin hugged her next, talking happily. Max tried to introduce herself but was given the cold shoulder. Eleven walked past her to hug Joyce next. She hugged Steve after and then moved on to Nancy and Jonathan. Billy moved then from where he stood, catching her attention.

"Hi." He greeted hesitantly, unsure of what to do.

"Hi." She responded. "Your hair’s different.”

“So is yours.” Billy laughed, his hand going up to touch her slicked back hair.

“Do you have a name now too?"

"William." Billy answered.

"Jane." She offered. She held out her left wrist, the numbers clear as day on her skin. Billy held up his own wrist, pushing the sleeve of his shirt up to show his own set of numbers. "Brother."

"Sister." Billy breathed, pulling her into a hug. "You can call me Billy."

"El." She sniffled. “You left us.”

“I know, Mama took me away. I’m sorry.” Billy responded quietly, squeezing her tight.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Nancy piped up, her brow creased in confusion.

"Billy's just like El." Steve answered.

"What do you mean he's just like El?" Jonathan questioned.

"We all saw his little light show." Steve replied. "In case you don't remember the monster he fried is conveniently located on your left."

“I told you there were others!” Dustin muttered to Lucas triumphantly. Eleven turned, her arms still wrapped around Billy, to look at Joyce.

"Can I see him?" She asked. Joyce gave a watery smile, nodding. She lead Eleven over to where Will lay, Billy’s hand still clasped tightly in his sister’s. She let go to move closer to Will, her hands taking in his own gently.

“He’s not himself.” Joyce muttered sadly. “It’s been using him, God he barely remembers anything when he’s lucid. He can speak to us in Morse Code.”

“What did he say?” Eleven asked, her eyes hard and jaw tight. Joyce ushered her to the kitchen, showing her the notepad.

“Close gate.” She read. “Do you think if- if we got you back there that you could close it?”

“I can do it.” Eleven answered.

“It’s not like it was before.” Hopper sighed as he and Mike joined the others. “It’s grown. A lot. And I mean that’s considering if we can get in there, the place is crawling with those dogs.”

“Demodogs.” Dustin corrected, turning to look back at Hopper.

“I’m sorry what?” Hopper responded.

“I said, uh, Demodogs. Like Demogorgon and dogs, you put it together and it’s pretty badass and-.” Dustin started to explain.

“How is this important right now?” Hopper interrupted, his eye twitching slightly in irritation.

“It’s not, I’m sorry.” Dustin apologized, turning back around quickly.

“I can do it.” Eleven repeated.

“You’re not hearing me.” Hopper protested.

“I am hearing you.” She responded, her voice firm. “I can do it.”

“I’m going with her.” Billy added from his spot between Max and Steve.

“We can’t even trust you.” Nancy retorted from Steve’s other side.

“Like I give a shit about your trust.” Billy scoffed. “Trust her. Either way I’m going with her.”

“Can you even control whatever the hell it is that you do?” Nancy questioned. Billy let the buzz under his skin get stronger, felt the tingle of electricity over his body. The lights flickered minutely. He let it be for a moment, let them marvel at the bolts of blue dancing over his body, before drawing it back in.

“I’m a fast learner.” He added unnecessarily, an edge of bite to it- daring her to say another thing.

“Even if El can do it there’s still another problem.” Mike started, breaking the tense silence. “If the brain dies, the body dies.”

“I thought that was the point.” Steve responded in confusion.

“Will is a part of that army.” Lucas stated. “Closing the gate would kill him too.” Joyce turned, her eyes going from Will’s body to the giant hole in the wall letting in cold air.

“He likes it cold.” She mumbled.

“What?” Hopper asked.

“He likes it cold, that’s what Will kept saying to me. He likes it cold.” She explained. “All this time we’ve been giving it what it wants!”

“If this is a virus and Will’s the host then we need to make the host uninhabitable, so if he likes it cold-.” Jonathan started.

“We have to burn it out of him.” Joyce finished.

“We have to do it somewhere he doesn’t know this time, somewhere far away.” Max added.

“I’ve got a place.” Hopper offered, moving to roll Will up in a thick blanket and carry him. “Come on.” Joyce, Jonathan, and Nancy followed him out to the cars. Hopper came back a few minutes later grabbing both guns from where they sat against the wall. “You two let’s go!” He directed at Billy and Eleven.

Billy sat in the back of Hopper’s cruiser. He felt out of place as though he were eavesdropping on something he shouldn’t. He could tell that Hopper really cared about Eleven and vice versa. He wondered what that was like, having a real father. He frowned as his eyes started to water, what the fuck was he crying for? He wasn’t a pussy. Pussies cried, Hargroves did not.

“There’s been so much going on I didn’t think I’d get a chance to ask you.” Hopper started, his gaze flickering to the backseat through his rearview mirror. “What happened to your face, Kid?”

“I fought Harrington.” Billy answered.

“I know that. I’m talking about the big bruise on the left side of your face that’s at least a day or two old.” Hopper clarified.

“I get in a lot of fights.” Billy muttered with practiced ease.

“Yeah? How many of those are with poles?” Hopper asked. “I’ve been at this a long time, Kid. I’ve seen a good deal of shit, you don’t have to lie. You know I could just get El here to tell me.”

“It’s nothing.” Billy grumbled. “An accident.”

“It’s always an accident.” Hopper huffed angrily. He didn’t need Billy or Eleven to tell him, he’d been around long enough to pick up on the tells. Billy sighed, deciding not to say anything else. He only had a year and a half left and then he’d be free. He lasted seventeen years- he could last eighteen months. Then he’d be free. He’d find Two, find his mom, and go back to Cali. He’d forget Hawkins National Laboratory and Neil Hargrove ever existed.


End file.
